Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool holder or the like of the type supported in the spindle of a machine tool.
Description of the Prior Art
A tool holder in the form of a cutter arbor, is known (German Pat. No. 1,900,080, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,080), in which a main member located behind a seat for a conical sleeve is designed as a shank which is continuously cylindrical as far as its end. This shank extends into a cylindrical bored portion of the main spindle, which portion adjoins the tapered receiving part of the spindle at the rear. This cylindrical bored portion is less precisely machined than the tapered receiving part and is not intended to perform any centering or guiding functions with respect to the cutter arbor.
Such a cutter arbor, on account of the cylindrical shank, requires that the design of the spindle be correspondingly adapted, with a cylindrical bored portion behind the tapered receiving part. Compared to a conical body, the cylindrical shank of the arbor ensures less rigidity. Since in practice only one limited area of the arbor cutter can be firmly clamped, namely the part located at the transition point from the shank to the flange, while the end of the cylindrical shank is not intended to be centered or guided particularly, sufficient true rotation cannot be ensured.